


If You Be My Star I'll Be Your Sky

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt: "idk I just want them adorably in love".</p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Be My Star I'll Be Your Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/gifts).



> For the prompt: "idk I just want them adorably in love".


End file.
